See What Happens, Cry?
by WishForShips
Summary: A simple Halloween night turns out to be the night of Felix's dreams... The night he finally sees what Cry looks like underneath the mask.


_**A/N: Okay, I was attempting to make this a drabble.**_

_**I obviously failed.**_

_**This ended up being, what, 869 words? And that's just the story count! God, I'm not good at this drabble-crap xD**_

_**Anyways, I hope you like it. I got the inspiration to do this crappy story at about 10:40 pm where I am (America) from deviantArt. This is the artist's name, since I apparently cannot put links here:**_

**DeadliestCrusader****_. The masterpiece's title is called:_**

**This'll Be My Costume This Year. ****_It's basically a picture of Pewds stealing Cry's mask, and using it as a costume for Halloween. Although he's already dressed as the devil, and Cry a cat..._**

**_Oh well! Here's my story._**

**_P.S. Sorry for the long A/N's... blah._**

"Cry, come _on_! Minx and the others are all waiting outside! Are you almost done?" I called up the stairs impatiently. Tugging at my costume begrudgingly, I paced at the bottom of the stairs as I waited for my masked friend. Seriously, his costume wasn't _that_ hard to put on, was it?!

We were going as our characters on a game we played a while ago; Bloody Trapland. I was the red one, with the vest. He was the green one, with the yellow boots and blanket. Lucky son of a—

"Coming!" He shouted to me, catching my attention and breaking me from my pacing. I glanced up the stairs, awaiting his arrival. "U-um, Pewds?"

"What?" I asked, confused to why he was stalling. Was he… was he nervous about how he looked? Yeah, that's probably it.

"Could you be the first to see my costume?" His nervous question took me by surprise. "I just… I want you to approve it before I go out in public."

"Sure?" I replied, my answer almost sounding like a question. I heard his bedroom door swing open, and light from said room poured down the stairs, showering me in it. Immediately after the bedroom door opened, a figure stood at the top of the stairs. Cry. My eyes searched his outfit, not finding any flaws, and actually thinking that he fit it quite nicely. Definitely attractive. So what was he so worried about…

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

No way.

His mask.

He's not wearing his mask!

"C-Cry?" I asked nervously, my cheeks starting to warm up as I stared at his exposed face. A clear blush was on his face, too, making him look like a faded tomato.

"Uh… so, what do you… what do you t-think?" He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet as he awaited my answer.

But my voice… it just wouldn't work.

This is Cry. I'm seeing… _Cry_!

I surveyed his face more than once, not quite believing what I was seeing yet. It surprised me, yet left me feeling light and fluffy on my feet. My cheeks darkened at the thought of me 'fangirling'. But, in all truthfulness, I probably was. His eyes were blue, a more clear version of mine. Funny—I always thought of him with green eyes. His hair was a dark chocolate color, slightly messy and seemingly untamed. It looked nice that way. It made him look…

Adorable.

He bit his supple-looking pink lips nervously as I continued to gape at his figure, his tan skin starting to turn a darker red. He obviously had a natural Floridian tan, and it was quite cute to watch the pink darken it, but lighten it at the same time. It was hard to explain. Long story short, he looked amazing.

So I said just that. "Amazing." I grinned as he blushed even harder, and descended the stairs. His perked-up green cat ears bounced a little as he hopped down the steps, coming to stand next to me. Even though he was at least a year older than me, I was still maybe 3 or 4 inches taller. His matching tail curved slightly and swayed from side to side from the breezes caused by the air-conditioning, making it look like it really was a part of him.

"Think the others will like it?" He asked once more, nervously and unsure.

I smiled sweetly, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "They'll love it." Taking his hand, I led him over to the slightly-ajar door, where our online friends waited for us. "Trust me."

Cry smiled, his lips curving upward to create the most perfect-looking smile I could have possibly imagined. Laughing happily, his feet caught up with him as he practically _bounced _next to me, clutching my hand as tightly as I was holding it. "This year's Halloween is going to be great."

I laughed along with him, pushing the door open and presenting Cry's face to all our friends.

Ken turned first, ready to welcome us, but before he even got a syllable out, his jaw dropped, just like mine had. Minx and Krism turned next, grinning wildly as they caught sight of him. Then Syndicate turned, about as flabbergasted as Ken. Seananners and Ze turned last, smiling warmly and giving thumbs before turning back to their conversation. Immediately, Cry was swarmed by all the YouTubers, being knocked back from the force of their hugs and happily-surprised words. I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back forwards before he was on his butt, and he turned to smile at me thankfully before he was dragged into a spine-crushing embrace by Minx and Krism.

"See what happens, Cry?" I whispered in his ear, grinning as his cheeks turned red. He turned to me, opal eyes sparkling as he mouthed the words,

"Thanks, Felix."

I chuckled, saluting him as I ushered everyone out of my house so we could actually go out Trick-or-Treating (like the BOSSES that we are!). "You're welcome, Ryan." I muttered under my breath, leading the way across my yard and onto the sidewalk. "You're welcome."

This certainly would be a Halloween that I would never, ever forget.

_**And fin! Hope you liked it, this is one of the few stories in my profile (more to come!) that only have one chapter... /gentle sobbing**_

_**Thanks for reading! :D**_


End file.
